


a JD S9 wall

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	a JD S9 wall

(brushes by Thalassa - I think)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0000gy3t/)

no idea why it's not clickable. Original link to 1074 x 768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/4243/4243_original.jpg


End file.
